Last
by The Despair Factor
Summary: This isn't meant to last. This is for right now.
1. Part One

AN: - I know the title and description of this fic is a Nine Inch Nails song but this isn't a song fic. I just thought it fit the story well.  
- I wrote this story on a whim in about a week. I've had problems when I try to write an uber long story so I just decided to do a little short one.  
- I've seen the whole Weiß series and this story takes place after the last episode and there are spoilers so if you haven't finished the series and want to keep up the suspense, I don't recommend reading this story. If you don't care or have finished the series, then go right ahead.  
- I have a HUGE Schwarz complex so if this story ends up making them sound cooler than Weiß, it's because I pretty much think that. ;)  
- This is basically YojiXSchuldig lemon fic. It has a plot but the whole reason I wrote this was to stick my two favorite characters together. Anyway, you've been warned.  
- This fic had to be split in three parts because it was too long. They are not chapters so just moved right along when you're done with a page.  
- Alright I'm done, thank you for giving my story a chance and enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it. :)  
  
Oh yeah. All the characters featured in this fic don't belong to me. They are property of their rightful owners and all that jazz.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
Part One Of   
  
* * *  
This isn't meant to last.  
This is for right now.  
-Nine Inch Nails   
  
* * *_  
  
Come now, it's time to get started. You're not afraid are you? You really shouldn't be, I'll_....deny these evil beasts their tomorrow!   
  
//Well that's new.//  
  
Yoji, wake up!   
  
//Not a chance.//   
  
Yoji, get your lazy ass up now!   
  
Yoji Koudo fluttered open his chestnut brown eyes and smiled at his three comrades.   
  
He looked around, they were in the meeting room.   
  
//deny these evil beasts their tomorrow! Ah, I got it now, such a nice dream though.//  
  
He stood up and stretched, his short, skin tight black shirt revealing his stomach in the process. You know, Persia should make his videos a little more exciting. Oh wait...nevermind. He watched Aya Fujimaya's face with growing amusement. Something bothering you Aya?   
  
Aya growled at him.   
  
Right right, forgive me o silent one. So....what's the mission boys?   
  
Omi Tsukiyono stifled a laughed and nodded. Right, we are investigating a few mysterious murders.   
  
Yoji cracked his neck. Hmm, that sounds like every mission we've ever had.   
  
Aya grunted.   
  
Ooh, coming close to an actual word there Aya?   
  
Aya rolled his eyes.  
  
Yoji shrugged his shoulders. Guess not.   
  
Will you two quit it? You're like a couple of chicks. Ken Hidaka sighed heavily at Yoji. You always start it you know.   
  
Yoji ran a hand through his hair. I have no idea what you're talking about.   
  
Ken crossed his arms. Maybe you two should have sex and get it over with.   
  
Yoji put his arms up in protest. Hey hey now, I'm as straight as it gets alright? I like the ladies. Aya, is questionable.   
  
  
  
Yoji turned to Aya. Oh, so he speaks.   
  
Omi cleared his throat. Guys, back to the mission alright? Now, there have been six unsolved murder cases in the last two weeks. All bodies found were male and the causes of death are still undetermined. Two of the six are considered possible suicides. Three seemed to have died by severe blood loss with trauma to the head or several cuts in the mid section and neck. One, the most recent, has no outward sign of a cause of death and an autopsy hasn't been preformed yet. The police force are completely baffled by all the cases.  
  
Yoji yawned. So, what are we suppose to do?  
  
I say we investigate each crime scene. See if we can find something.   
  
Yoji turned to Aya. Ooh, the man with the plan. One problem though, I'm sure the police have already investigated the crime scenes. We're not going to find anything that they haven't.   
  
Aya shook his head. You're wrong. We've dealt with things the police don't even know about. We know what to look for.   
  
Ken leaned against the black leather couch. Do you think you know who did this? Aya nodded. I do. Omi, the last victim didn't show any outward signs of a struggle or anything?   
  
Omi shook his head. None that were reported.   
  
Is it possible that he could have suffered from a internal injury, possibly by an outside force. Like say, a telepathic ability?   
  
Yoji stopped a gasp before it escaped between his lips.  
  
//No.//  
  
I guess it is possible Aya, but what are you getting at?   
  
Aya moved so he was standing next to Omi.   
  
Three victims suffered from lacerations, from a possible knife or katana?   
  
Omi scanned the computer screen. Sure, that's possible.   
  
Two were considered possible suicides, Omi, check the background of these two bodies. See if either one of them had a history of mental illness or if either of them saw a therapist on a regular basis.   
  
Omi's eyes went wide. No, Aya, it's not....   
  
Aya smiled. I think we're getting some company boys.  
  
//No.//  
  
Yoji, you and I are going to investigate the crime scenes tomorrow. Ken and Omi can do research here.   
  
Aya walked over to Yoji. Hey, are you paying attention?   
  
Yoji nodded. Yeah. Investigate crime scenes tomorrow. Got it.   
  
Aya nodded. Good, now get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow.   
  
Yoji let out a long breath.   
  
_You're not afraid are you?_  
  
* * *  
  
It's too sloppy. They did this on purpose. They want us to track them.   
  
Aya moved around the small apartment quickly, scanning the floor and ceiling for clues. Yoji stood in the middle of the room, staring out the window.   
  
Don't you think the police would have picked up on that by now? The sloppiness I mean.   
  
Aya moved past him in a rush. No, the police are fucking idiots. Haven't you learned that by now? He stopped next to Yoji and licked his lips. OK, this one is done. Ready for the next one?   
  
Yoji sighed. This is the fourth victim's apartment and we still haven't found any clues. What are you going on about with the sloppiness? You haven't found anything that's proving your little hunch. Who do you think is doing all this?   
  
Aya sighed. You know exactly who I think is behind this. The guys that we didn't exactly kill the last time we met them.   
  
Yoji shrugged his shoulders. Hmmm, I have to say I'm drawing a blank here Aya.   
  
Schwarz! Schwarz is doing all this. They killed these six people. It's so fucking obvious Yoji! Farfarello and Crawford killed three of them with the lacerations. Nagi killed the one with no apparent cause of death and Schuldig killed the two supposed suicide victims. Why am I the only one who gets it?   
  
Yoji lowered his head. You're not Aya, we all know it's them.   
  
Aya turned to walk out of the apartment. Well we need to get back to Omi and Ken, tell them what's going on. Come on.  
  
//Schuldig.//  
  
* * *  


_Come now, it's time to get started. You're not afraid are you? You really shouldn't be, I'll take good care of you, I promise.  
  
_//Don't wake up. I want to finish this.//  
  
  
  
//Damn.//  
  
I swear sometimes I never get any sleep with your mouth flapping constantly.   
  
Aya stood over Yoji with a scowl on his face. Funny, you were saying the other day how I never talk. Now get up. We're going out.   
  
Yoji shook his head. No no Aya, I'm straight remember? You'll never get me out on a date. I may be pretty, but I'm still straight.   
  
Aya hit him in the stomach with his knee. Shut up and get up. We're leaving in ten minutes.   
  
Yoji yawned. Where are we going now your highness?   
  
We're going to the building Schwarz was in the last time we faced them.   
  
Yoji sat up and leaned against his headboard. Well that would be a good idea except that the building ended up in the bottom of the ocean remember?   
  
Aya pulled on the long dark coat he wore to missions. Yeah I know that. But I still want to look around that area. Schwarz might of set up some sort of base there.   
  
Yoji climbed out of his bed and headed over to his closet to retrieve his mission outfit. I think they might be a little too smart to do something like that but whatever Aya, I'll play along, not like I have much of a choice.  
  
_Don't worry, I'll take good care of you.  
  
_//You always do.//  
  
Aya's almost concerned tone woke Yoji from his reverie. You alright?   
  
Yoji nodded.   
  
Alright then, let's go.  
  
* * *  
  
Right, well we've been here for almost two hours and we haven't found a damn thing. Aya, let's go home.   
  
Aya shifted some more rubble with his katana No, there has to be something here.   
  
Yoji sat down on a large boulder and lighted a cigarette. Well, if Schwarz is hiding out around here, it isn't underneath all the rocks. They're classy men.   
  
Classy? What the hell do you mean by that? These men are cold blooded killers who worked for Takitori, the same man that put my sister in a coma. These men are anything but classy.   
  
Yoji blew a puff of smoke out of his mouth and watched it disappear into the air. Save the speech Aya, I know what happened, I was there. What I meant by classy is that they aren't going to be waiting under a bunch of rocks for you. That's all.   
  
Aya stopped searching and walked over to Yoji. Why are you so nonchalant about all this?   
  
Yoji pushed his dark glasses up. Because I don't believe they really committed the murders.  
  
Aya knocked the cigarette out of Yoji's hand. What!? It's obvious it was them! Just look at the plain facts Yoji. Maybe it's that you don't want it to be them. Is that it?   
  
Yoji stood up. First of all, fuck you for knocking the cigarette out of my hand and second of all, damn right I don't want it to be them. Do you remember the last time we fought them? Besides you, the rest of Weiß got damn near killed by all of them. You're right if you think I'm scared, I don't want to fight them again!  
  
Fear. A feeling of agitation and anxiety caused by the presence or imminence of danger. A feeling of disquiet or apprehension. A reason for dread or apprehension. Extreme reverence or awe, as toward a supreme power. Hmm, well that's simply delicious.   
  
That voice shot through the air and up Yoji's spine in a split second. He knew who it was and refused to turn towards that voice. Too full of fear to even comprehend looking into that face....  
  
Aya's voice sounded dull in comparison.   
  
Schuldig smiled. He was standing on a cliff above them, a long black coat flying out behind him. Glad to see you remembered me Aya. Or is it Ran these days?   
  
Aya tightened his grip on his katana. That's none of your business. All you need to know is that I'm going to kill you now. So start praying.   
  
Schuldig tilted his head back and laughed. I didn't come here to fight. I just came to see how you were doing in your little hunt for us. Doesn't look like you've gotten very far.   
  
Aya smiled. Well, you've certainly helped save me the trouble of trying to find you.  
  
Schuldig crossed his arms. You know, I could do this little masochistic bickering all day, but you're really not my type. Now you're little friend over there is a different story. Yoji wasn't it?  
  
//Don't.//  
  
Yoji it is. I believe my fist has met your face before but I could be wrong, care to remind me? He heard Schuldig laugh and felt himself start to shake.   
  
My my, you're quite bold seeing as I know what you're really thinking. Schuldig watched as Yoji stiffened. Oh, did you forget about my special abilities? No, that's one of the reasons you're so scared of me, and my partners.   
  
Schuldig jumped down and landed on the rock closest to the two Weiß members. Aya unsheathed his katana and held it out in front of him.   
  
Where are the other members of Schwarz anyway?   
  
Schuldig put his finger to his chin in fake thought. I believe they're around somewhere. Maybe killing the other members of your pitiful little group, but I can't be sure.   
  
Yoji spun around without second thought. This was...a........trap?   
  
//Bad Move. He's too close now.//  
  
Schuldig was standing directly in front of him, eyes focused on him. A trap? No, not really. It's not you we're after this time. Although, you'll do. Schuldig closed the gap between him and Yoji faster than Yoji could think. So, Yoji, want to play?   
  
Aya swung his sword through the small gap between the two men but Schuldig jumped away. You know I didn't want to fight but you're just so damn insistent.   
  
Aya ran towards him. Shut your mouth and fight me! I can at least get rid of one of you before the night's over.   
  
Schuldig smiled and stood still. You underestimate me.   
  
Aya swung his sword again at Schuldig but he jumped quickly behind Aya and hit him in the back of the head with a handle of a gun. He watched Aya's body slump slowly down to the rocks. Schwarz will always be stronger than Weiß. He turned to Yoji who had watched the whole fight in a half daze. Are you going to come at me now?  
  
//No.//  
  
Yoji pushed his glasses up. I could give it a go. He pulled out his wire from his watch. I think I almost had you last time. He threw the wire out, aiming for Schuldig's head and was surprised with he made no move to avoid it. The wire fell around his head, pinning his fiery hair to his neck. Yoji pulled the man towards him, and Schuldig complied, walking with the wire. Yoji pulled him in until their noses were touching.  
  
Schuldig smiled. I know what you're thinking. He licked his lips and watched Yoji's eyes widened. You're not afraid are you? Yoji loosened the wire in shock. Schuldig punched him hard in the stomach and grabbed him before he fell onto the rocks.  
  
Don't worry, I have plans for you.  
  
* * *  


So, it really is Schwarz behind the murders.   
  
  
  
Oops, sorry. Omi softly padded Aya's head with a small cloth.   
  
It's alright. Aya tested the lump slowing forming on his head. Yeah and I'm pretty sure the only reason they committed the murders was to get our attention.   
  
Ken slowly paced back and forth in front of Aya and Omi. So they're still alive. Did you see all four members?   
  
Aya shook his head. No, but Schuldig mentioned them.   
  
Omi dipped the cloth into a small bowl of water. He could of said that just to scare you. He may be the only one left alive after that building collapsed.   
  
No, they're all still alive, I can feel it. Ken sat down next to Aya. So, do you think Yoji is tracking Schuldig?   
  
Aya sighed. I'm not sure. Before I blacked out he was fine. Schuldig could have killed him.   
  
Omi dropped the cloth. But you didn't find his body when you woke up right?   
  
Aya stood up. No, so either he dumped the body, Yoji's tracking him or Schuldig took him hostage.   
  
Ken rubbed his eyes. We have no idea where they are hiding so if they have Yoji we have no way to rescue him. We should wait and see if we hear from him.   
  
Aya picked up his katana. Well while you wait I'm going out first thing tomorrow and searching for any signs of Schwarz or Yoji. If they really have him hostage the only reason is to lure us to them and if we don't get there soon enough, they'll kill him.  
  
* * *  



	2. Part Two

Part Two of   
  
* * *  
  
I don't understand why you brought him here, we have no use for him.   
  
Schuldig smiled and rubbed Nagi's head. It's all part of my master plan.   
  
Nagi moved away from his touch. Well your master plan better not ruin what the rest of us have already planned alright? You're the one always trying to start some sort of disturbance. We just need to lay low for a while. This isn't going to fall apart because you decided to go out and play with Weiß.   
  
Schuldig sat down next to Farfarello on a long black couch. I know, I know. Hopefully the murders I committed won't draw any attention to us either.   
  
Nagi spun around.   
  
Schuldig laughed. Don't worry, there's no way to trace it back to us. I just wanted to have some fun.It's boring sitting around here. He turned to Farfarello who seemed to be lost in thought. Right? They're not match for us.   
  
It would still be nice to kill them, just for the fun of it.   
  
Schuldig smiled. See Nagi, he gets it. Now why don't you lightened up a little? We could just kill them you know.   
  
Nagi rolled his eyes. No, it's not necessary. If they get in the way then we will handle them but no more going out and enticing them.   
  
Schuldig sneered. Where's Crawford?   
  
Farfarello stood up. He's tracking Aya since he's out looking for his partner. I was going to join him later.   
  
Schuldig smiled. So I guess Weiß is involved already regardless.   
  
Nagi sighed.   
  
Don't worry Nagi, it will just make it that more fun.   
  
It's not that I'm worried, they aren't anything to worry about.   
  
Nagi turned back to his computer. Farfarello, Crawford wants you out there now. Go to the flower shop where Weiß is set up. Make sure only Aya leaves. If not, keep the other members busy.   
  
Farfarello pulled out a long dagger from his belt and nodded before walking out the door.   
  
Schuldig stood up and stretched. Well I think I'm going to go play with our little hostage now.   
  
Nagi smiled. You better take good care of him, he's no good to us dead.   
  
Schuldig winked at the younger man. I will. I promise.  
  
* * *  
  
Where the hell am I?   
  
You don't need to know.  
  
  
  
Schuldig turned towards Yoji's voice. The room was pitch black and he knew that Yoji was against the far wall.   
  
Schuldig lit a few candles he had brought with him to the room and smiled when he made out Yoji's figure slumped in the corner. So there you are.   
  
Yoji's eyes opened slowly as he focused on Schuldig's face. What are you doing?   
  
Schuldig shrugged. I thought I would make you a little more comfortable. Sitting in the dark isn't fun. I know that from personal experience. Here. He threw a bottle of water at Yoji.   
  
What do you mean?   
  
Schuldig leaned against the wall closest to him and stared into the flame of a nearby candle. In Germany, where I'm from, I was kept in a room not nearly as nice as this one, in the dark.   
  
Yoji downed the whole bottle in a mad haste.   
  
Because of my ability. You know, the whole I can read minds' thing?   
  
Yoji coughed a little, trying to stifle a laugh. Yeah, I've known about that. You told me you knew what I was thinking the day Aya and I saw you. Where is Aya?   
  
Schuldig closed his eyes. Not here, that's all I know.   
  
He pushed himself of the wall with his foot and moved towards Yoji. If he is as good as he boasts, then you shouldn't be here very long. He bent down until he was eye level with Yoji.   
  
You're going to let me go that easily? Why don't I believe you?   
  
Schuldig smiled. Well it's really not my choice or it wouldn't be working out this way. Does that sound more like me?   
  
He touched the chain that attached Yoji's hands together. Are you attracted to Aya?   
  
Yoji pushed against the wall at his back.   
  
Schuldig cocked his head, amused by Yoji's reaction. It's a simple question really.   
  
Yoji shook his head furiously. No, not at all. I'm straight. It seems like I've had to clarify that a lot lately.   
  
Schuldig chuckled. You could still be attracted to men. Are you attracted to me?   
  
He heard the wall groan against Yoji's back. You know you can't lie to me. I saw what was in your mind yesterday.   
  
Yoji started to shake. You don't understand. I can't help that.   
  
Schuldig leaned closer and licked his lips. Explain it to me then. Explain why you have recurring thoughts of me having sex, with you.  
  
* * *  


Aya dug his hands deep into his coat pockets and swore against the biting wind. Fuck, where the hell is Yoji?   
  
_Aya are you there?   
  
_Aya pushed the small earpeice farther into his ear. Yeah but I can barely hear you Omi.   
  
_Any signs of Yoji yet?   
  
_Aya growled. Not one, if he really is tracking them he's doing a damn good job which is very unlike Yoji.   
  
_Yeah, he still hasn't reported in. Do you think Schwarz really has him?   
  
_Aya sat down on a wooden bench. I think that's the only realistic possibility now.   
  
_I've been looking at city maps and Ken's been out scouting shady areas. No sign of Schwarz yet. _   
  
Well that's great, just contact me when you get something alright? He switched off his earpiece and sighed. They could be anywhere in this damn city, I have no idea where to look.  
  
Have you tried looking behind you?  
  
Aya sat up but didn't turn around. What are you doing here?   
  
Crawford chuckled. Why, I was out looking for you. Now why do you think that is?   
  
Aya reached into his coat and grabbed the handle of his katana. Do you have Yoji?   
  
Yes, I believe Schuldig is taking very good care of him for you. I would recommend letting go of your little toy sword if I was you. Another old acquaintance of yours is watching my back while you don't have any cover.   
  
Aya searched the area until he saw Farfarello in the shadows, the only sign of him was the sun catching the metal of his blade. He pulled his hand out of his coat. You wouldn't do anything to me in a public place.   
  
Crawford moved so he was directly behind Aya on an opposite bench. Are you really that sure? Now the reason I'm here is to inform you of the situation. We have your friend, we don't want him. We are going to contact you in a few days of a meeting place where you can get him. You come, retrieve him and be about your way. Any questions?   
  
Aya almost laughed. Yeah, why are you negotiating with me? I never thought you would just give him up without a fight.   
  
Crawford pushed his glasses up. That's just it. We had no intention of dealing with you ever again since that last incident with your sister. Schuldig was the one who took it upon himself to involve you and your depressing group.   
  
Aya stood up. Well you know what, I don't think I'm going to comply with you. I would feel much more satisfied if all the members of Schwarz were dead.   
  
Crawford nodded. Suit yourself.  
  
Aya turned around but Crawford was gone. He turned his ear piece back on. Omi, come in! I had contact with Schwarz, they have Yoji. I'm coming back to give you all the details.  
  
* * *  


Yoji bit his tongue hard and tried not to shake so badly.   
  
I'm still waiting for an explanation.   
  
Schuldig hadn't moved, his smell and body heat surrounding Yoji.   
  
This is all rather strange. Why would you have thoughts of me, your supposed enemy, in a sexual way? It's beyond me really.   
  
Yoji looked down and swallowed hard.  
  
It does explain why you wouldn't look at me yesterday. I should inform you though, just because your back is turned doesn't mean I can't read your mind. That's the reason I bothered with you two at all. I heard your thoughts while I was walking that way. You must understand how much that intrigued me.   
  
He stood up. Well it doesn't seem like you're going to do much more than shake all night so I'll drop it for now. He stopped with his hand on the door. I know everything you're thinking so it's pointless in not talking, I just want to know why. I can't read your heart.  
  
  
  
Schuldig slowly turned around.   
  
Yoji had regained some composure. I need you to understand something.   
  
Schuldig smiled and leaned against the door. I'm listening.   
  
Yoji stood up. These thoughts, I have them all the time. Even in my dreams, constantly. They started right after our last fight with you and the rest of Schwarz and at first I hated them, I didn't understand why I was having them. I didn't enjoy it, not at all.  
  
Yoji moved forward, head down. After a while, I just accepted them since they wouldn't go away. I figured they were harmless since you were dead and I would never tell anybody about them. But the more dreams I had started to change my mind.   
  
He stopped and put one hand against the wall to steady himself. One night I dreamt, of you and woke up the next morning, smiling. At first I started to freak out when I realized, the smile was genuine, I enjoyed that dream. It was then I realized I was attracted to you and the dreams were basically telling me what I had refused to recognize for the longest time.   
  
Schuldig crossed his arms. And that was?   
  
Yoji looked up into Schuldig's eyes. That I want you. I want to kiss you and make love to you.   
  
Schuldig smiled. And you still argue that you're straight.   
  
Yoji nodded. You're the only man I've ever been attracted to.  
  
Schuldig moved away from the door and closer to Yoji. Well, that's all I needed to know.   
  
Yoji kept his eyes lock on Schuldig's. Now what?   
  
Schuldig smiled and kept approaching. Well, that's entirely up to you. He walked until he pinned Yoji against the wall. You have me here, are you going to do anything about it?   
  
Yoji licked his lips. Are you, I mean, you want this?   
  
Schuldig shrugged. Well I guess the whole time we were busying trying to kill each other it didn't leave much time for simple conversation. Especially when it came to sexual preferences. Same as you, I am straight. But I can't deny that I have a strange attraction to you and after reading your mind full of delicious thoughts about me, how could I not resist you?   
  
Yoji raised his chained arms. I can't do anything in this condition.   
  
Schuldig tapped his fingers against the wall. That does pose a problem. But how do I know the second those chains come off you won't high tail it out of here?   
  
Yoji moved in so their lips were barely touching. Do you really think I'd leave before I got what I wanted?  
  
Schuldig? Are you in there?  
  
Schuldig moved away from Yoji and turned towards the door. Yeah Nagi, what do you want?   
  
Crawford is back. He wants you out here now.   
  
Schuldig sighed. He turned back to Yoji. I'll come back later and finish this. I'll make sure to get rid of those chains as well.   
  
He walked towards the door but Yoji beat him to it. I'm not done.   
  
He caught Schuldig's lips with his and pulled the man towards him. Schuldig more than complied and pushed his body up tight against Yoji's, his hand hard on his shoulder. Yoji pulled back breathless and started nipping at Schuldig's neck as the other man's hand lowered to wrap around his waist.   
  
  
  
Schuldig smiled and moved back.   
  
He softly pushed Yoji away from the door and walked out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Ken, Omi and Aya sat silently in the closed flower shop. After Aya had returned and told the other two Weiß members what was going on, a silence had swallowed up the room.   
  
Omi stood up and took off his apron. This is weird.   
  
Ken laughed. You can say that again. Schwarz is going to contact us?   
  
Aya nodded. Yeah, but I don't trust them. I say we all go wherever the meeting place is.   
  
Omi rubbed his eyes. Yes of course, it could be a trap. So we just have to wait and hope to hear from them.   
  
Ken stood up. I hope Yoji's alright. I feel like shit about all this though. We can't do anything for him. Schwarz is hiding well.   
  
Aya drew circles on the table with his index finger. Yeah I know what you mean. We just have to hope they aren't doing anything really bad to him.  
  
* * *  


Yoji sat in the small room, lit up by the numerous candles Schuldig had put in there earlier. He repeatedly touched his lips, still on fire where the other man had kissed him and his chest still felt warm from Schuldig's body, so close against it.   
  
I wonder if he's really coming back. He pulled at his chains, growling at their strength. After a few futile yanks he gave up and leaned against a wall. His coat had been taken from him before he was put in that room and he stared now at his stomach and lower to his thighs, accented by his tight pants and the candle light.   
  
You have to admit, this is really weird, kissing him, thinking about him that way. Yoji smiled. But I can't help it, especially now, he feels so good. Just like my dreams.   
  
He lowered his hands and rested them on the top of his thighs, contemplating. No, don't do it. He said he'd come back. If he doesn't, then I'll settle for relieving this feeling by myself. Not yet.  
  
Did you miss me?  
  
Yoji looked up to see Schuldig standing in the doorway.   
  
  
  
Yoji smiled. That depends. If you mean you, Schuldig of Schwarz, then no. But if you mean did I miss your hot tight body against mine, then yes.   
  
Schuldig licked his lips and closed the door behind him. That's what I meant.   
  
Yoji raised his arms. Are you going to cut me loose or just rape me like this?   
  
Schuldig raised a finger to his chin. Now that's a thought. He opened his hand to reveal a key dangling from his middle finger. But that wouldn't be any fun for you, or me.  
  
Yoji walked to Schuldig with his arms out.   
  
You want them off that badly?  
  
Yoji stopped in front of Schuldig, his hands lightly moving along the man's chest. For more than one reason.  
  
Schuldig unlock the chains painfully slow, teasing Yoji every chance he could.  
  
You're enjoying this way too much.  
  
Schuldig laughed as the last lock snapped open. How did you guess?  
  
Yoji watched the chains fall to the floor and made a move to get closer but Schuldig stopped him.  
  
I want this to be worth my while so no acting shy or scared. I know your dreams aren't like that. I want you to live out the dream you have with me.  
  
Yoji grabbed Schuldig's shirt and pulled him up against his body. Just who do you take me for? I was kidnapped by you and now you want me to make this worth your while? I'm doing this for me and I know I'm going to damn well enjoy it.  
  
Yoji loosened his grip on Schuldig's shirt and moved back. I don't know if I could do this. I've never been with a man before.  
  
Schuldig searched his brain for a second, and then smiled. Come now, it's time to get started. You're not afraid are you? You really shouldn't be, I'll take good care of you, I promise.  
  
Yoji stared at him and Schuldig laughed. Mind reader, remember?  
  
Yoji moved to him again, this time fearless. Even if this was the strangest thing either of these men will ever do, Yoji wanted to make sure every second was worth it.  
  
Yoji took the chance this time, to be in control, to have it his way before Schuldig took the lead. He pinned the man against the wall and ripped his shirt open, his hands snaking their way all other Schuldig's smooth and flawless chest while he bit and kissed the man's neck. Schuldig almost struggled to keep up, pulling at Yoji's skin tight shirt and moaning everytime Yoji bit a little too hard.  
  
  
  
Yoji didn't respond but instead lowered his tongue and concentrated on Schuldig's left nipple, his hands moving lower and lower. Schuldig finally managed to get Yoji's shirt off when the man raised his arms for a moment. He bit his lip as Yoji circled his nipple with his tongue repeatedly and then moved to the next one. Schuldig had no choice but to grab onto Yoji's shoulder as he endured more torture.  
  
Ooh, you taste so good.  
  
Yoji stood back up and pushed his body into Schuldig's, both of their chests now slick with sweat. He kissed him, passionately and Schuldig returned it, his hands tangled in Yoji's hair. The two men pulled away and almost laughed at each other.  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this, really.  
  
Schuldig leaned in and bit Yoji's collarbone, bringing out a moan from the man. Will you quit thinking and let me fuck you already?  
  
Schuldig unzipped and pulled down Yoji's pants, and was pleasantly surprised to find no underwear to remove. He ran a slow and tight hand down the whole length of Yoji's already hard shaft as Yoji moaned loudly and bit his lip. He did it a second time, slightly faster than before and left Yoji shaking as he pulled away.  
  
You're beautiful.  
  
Yoji opened his eyes, heavy from pleasure and looked at Schuldig. He could tell by the man's expression that the comment was completely sincere.   
  
You never say that, in my dream.  
  
Schuldig kissed him. I mean it.  
  
Yoji clumsily fought with Schuldig's belt until it finally worked with him and hastily pulled his pants, along with his underwear, off and threw it across the room. He pressed his body against Schuldig's, their groins rubbing against each other, eliciting a moan from both men.  
  
Yoji moved back and guided Schuldig to the small bed in the room. He sat down and pulled Schuldig on top of him, kissing him all the way down his chest as he did so. Schuldig pushed him down on his back, rolling his hips so their hard erections were in constant motion, rubbing against each other.  
  
  
  
He slid his hand down Yoji's chest and to the inside of his thigh and lowered his index finger until it was resting right above Yoji's anus. Are you alright?  
  
Yoji nodded and bit his lip, preparing for the oncoming pain.  
  
Schuldig entered one finger into Yoji slowly and when Yoji moaned in pleasure, he tested out another one. Yoji pushed against his hand and Schuldig added a third finger in, moving with Yoji's thrusts.  
  
Schuldig pulled his fingers out and lowered himself until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He mixed saliva and body fluids so Yoji wouldn't hurt too badly and positioned himself to enter Yoji again. He took a deep breath and pushed his throbbing erection in, slowly and all the way to the hilt, letting out a moan in the process. Schuldig stopped moving and let Yoji try to accommodate him.  
  
  
  
Yoji let out a shaky breath and nodded, his hips swiveling provocatively. Schuldig started a slow and constant thrust as Yoji's moans changed from painful, to pleasurable. Schuldig started thrusting faster as he wrapped his free hand around Yoji's shaft, pumping in time with his thrusts. Yoji threw his head back and moaned loudly as he climaxed and Schuldig joined him seconds later, one last thrust pushing deep into Yoji as he released.  
  
Schuldig slowly pulled himself out of Yoji and dragged his spent body up next to the other man in bed. He rested his head on Yoji's shoulder and Yoji rubbed his back and kissed his brow. They fell asleep that way, both of their bodies lingering in the aftershocks of ecstasy.  
  
* * *  



	3. Part Three

Part Three of   
  
* * *  
  
When Yoji woke the next morning, he was alone. He sat up naked, but warm, inhaling the scent all around him.   
  
//I can still smell him everywhere.//  
  
The scent was the only thing that remained of the night before. The room was straightened up, all the candles gone, and his clothes folded neatly at the foot of the bed. Yoji lifted his hands to rub his eyes when he felt a familiar restraint. He looked down to see the chains, reattached to his arms.  
  
//When did he...?//  
  
He gave them a few weak yanks and sighed. How the hell am I going to get dressed?  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Schuldig, wake up.  
  
I am up.  
  
Schuldig fluttered open his deep blue eyes.   
  
Crawford sighed. Where were you last night?  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Crawford crossed his arms. You weren't in your room all night. Where did you go?  
  
Schuldig yawned and closed his eyes again. Hmm, I went out for a walk.  
  
All night?  
  
  
  
Crawford rubbed the bridge of his nose. In any case, there is a meeting tonight, make sure you're home.  
  
Schuldig made a sarcastic salute at Crawford's back. Aye aye captain.  
  
When he heard Crawford leave he smiled. Yoji....I could get in a lot of trouble over you. A part of me actually believes your worth it.  
  
* * *  
  
Aya and Ken had been out all night, searching for any sign of Schwarz or Yoji. Aya turned down a dark alleyway and started walking faster, looking on all sides of him for any clues. Ken struggled to keep up.  
  
Aya look, they said they would contact us. This hunt is pointless.  
  
Aya spun around on his heel. What? Don't tell me you actually trust Schwarz's word. They could be setting us up for a major trap. Yoji's probably already dead.  
  
Ken pushed his claw in and out of his glove. Yeah, you might be right. But this is the third night and day we've been out looking for them and we haven't found a thing. Maybe we should just wait until we meet up with them. If it's a trap then we can handle it.  
  
And what if they never contact us? What then? We can't just leave Yoji out there to die!  
  
Ken sighed. Well what if we got the police involved?  
  
Aya rushed past them and back out towards the street. No, they couldn't handle Schwarz.  
  
What makes you think we can?  
  
We don't have a choice Ken! We have to fight for our comrade!  
  
Ken stopped following Aya and lowered his head. Aya, I want to get Yoji back just as badly as you do but we're not getting anywhere.  
  
I know that, but I have to keep trying.  
  
Ken caught up with Aya and grabbed his arm. We've been down this way already. Come on Aya, let's go back to the shop. We can do this again tomorrow.  
  
Aya reluctantly nodded.   
  
//Yoji, I won't give up on you.//  
  
* * *  
  
I see you had problems getting dressed today. Schuldig looked Yoji up and down, an amused smile on his face.  
  
Yoji growled and held up his hands. Yeah I did. Gee, I wonder why?  
  
Do you want some help?  
  
Sure, but wha... Yoji query was cut off my Schuldig's mouth as he pushed him back to the wall, one large hand flat against Yoji's bare stomach.  
  
Yoji pulled his mouth away. Hey, wait a second.  
  
  
  
Schuldig bit Yoji's ear as he moved his hand lower, and rubbed Yoji's groin through his half zipped up pants.  
  
Yoji let a few small moans before finally pushing Schuldig's hand away and guarding his half erection with his chained hands.  
  
Will you stop and listen to me?  
  
Schuldig stared at him, breathing heavily, eyes a midnight blue from pleasure.   
  
Is that all you're here for? Just to fuck me again? I didn't see you at all today.  
  
Schuldig laughed. Just what did you think we were? A couple now? All I want is sex from you.  
  
You said I was beautiful last night.  
  
Schuldig crossed his arms. And I meant it. Have you ever looked at yourself naked? He started kissing Yoji's collarbone lightly and ran both hands up this arms. Now come on, you sound like a woman. I know you want it just as bad as I do.  
  
Yoji pushed Shuldig's chin up with his hand. Kiss me like you did last night.  
  
  
  
Just do it.  
  
Schuldig rolled his eyes. If this is how you're going to be tonight then forget it. Maybe I wasn't that turned on after all. He turned to walk out of the room.  
  
  
  
Not this time Yoji. You know I put my ass on the line for you and for what? It was sex, that's all.  
  
That's all it was for me too.  
  
Then what the hell are you going on about?  
  
Yoji moved in front of Schuldig. That kiss last night proved you had legitimate feelings for me. I want to hear it from you.  
  
Schuldig ran his hands through his hair. It was just a kiss. We did a lot of that last night, amongst other things. I not even sure if I know which kiss you're referring to.  
  
You know exactly what I'm talking about. There was everything in that kiss. It was love Schuldig! I've never even kissed a woman that way. I felt it and I know you did too.  
  
Schuldig shook his head. I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression. I was just acting out the wild thoughts that were in your head in the first place. I will admit, last night was incredible, but it was just sex.   
  
Yoji gave him a long look before closing his eyes.   
  
Schuldig moved around Yoji and opened the door. Oh, I almost forgot. We're taking you back to your beloved Weiß tomorrow. This was our last night together. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
He closed the door, leaving Yoji once again, alone in the dark.  
  
* * *  
  
When Aya and Ken returned to the flower shop, Omi was at the door to greet them.  
  
Hey guys! We got a message from Schwarz.  
  
Aya's head shot up. What did it say?  
  
They want all of us to meet them at the same park where you saw Crawford, tomorrow at noon. They said Yoji will be returned to us then.  
  
Did you trace where the message came from?  
  
Omi shook his head. I couldn't. I have no idea what kind of program they used, but it's impossible to hack into it.  
  
Ken smiled. Good, it's earlier than we thought it would be.  
  
Aya moved into the store. We're going there fully prepared. They want all of us there so that means all of them will be there too. It's a public place with a lot of people so I don't think they will try anything but we'll be ready, just in case.  
  
Omi and Ken nodded together.  
  
Alright, let's all get some sleep. We will all get up early and get ready. Aya rubbed his eyes. This whole thing has got me completely exhausted.  
  
Aya started walking towards his room but turned around. Don't worry guys, Yoji will be fine. He flashed the best smile he could before disappearing upstairs.  
  
  
  
Yeah, he....smiled.  
  
Omi and Ken looked at each other.  
  
That was kind of creepy.  
  
He must really be out of it.  
  
  
  
* * *  
---_  
I want to walk beside you  
Nowhere that I have ever been  
And of the dreams inside you  
I am the one you have not seen.  
_---_  
  
_Aya stood beside the familiar bench, shielding his eyes from the sun. His eyes skipped from place to place, making eye contact with Omi or Ken and keep a close eye out for any signs of Schwarz.  
  
_Aya come in, I have contact with a Schwarz member.  
  
_Aya stood still. Ken, where is he?  
  
_Well, actually, he's right behind me.  
  
_Aya spun around so he was facing where Ken should have been standing to see Farfarello standing behind him, blade out and pointed towards the shorter man.  
  
  
  
_Aya? I also have contact with a Schwarz member.  
  
_Aya turned to Omi's position. Nagi was standing next to him, smiling at the boy.  
  
I should have figured.  
  
Yes you really should have. But don't worry, we have no intention of fighting.  
  
Crawford walked up next to Aya and stopped. You see, we guessed you would be up to something so we're only doing this for our protection. Your friends won't be hurt, as long as you work with us.  
  
Aya nodded. Where's Yoji?  
  
He's right in front of you.  
  
Aya scanned the crowd of people, skimming by each face until he came to a large tree sitting off to the left of the park. He could barely make out two figures standing in the shade.  
  
Alright, so what now?  
  
Crawford smiled. We walk. Come on.  
  
* * *  
---  
_How come your words affect me  
I have not wanted to be bound  
And yet I may be set free  
Before the meaning was the sound.  
_---  
  
  
  
  
  
Yoji turned his head, watching the slightly taller man. He was staring straight ahead, watching Aya and Crawford walk towards them.  
  
Don't be like this.  
  
Schuldig finally looked down and locked onto his gaze. What are you talking about?  
  
You can't pretend that nothing happened.  
  
Schuldig smiled. Oh yes I can and I will in front of your comrades, and mine.  
  
Yoji looked down. His chains had been taken off before they left Schwarz's apartment and he took the opportunity to run his nails lightly down Schuldig's back, a move, he remembered, that had caused the man quite some pleasure on their one and only night together.  
  
Schuldig closed his eyes for a moment.   
  
He grabbed Yoji by the shoulders and moved him in front of himself, as Aya and Crawford moved closer. He lowered his face until his mouth was level with Yoji's ear.  
  
I can try to deny it, but that kiss was real. I do have feelings for you. Real feelings for you Yoji.   
  
He snuck a quick kiss on the back of Yoji's neck before he straightened back up.  
  
Took you long enough to get here. Ready to get this over with?  
  
When Aya finally got within touching distance of Yoji, he looked up at him and stopped short.  
  
//He's smiling, but not for me. Not because I'm here to get him.//  
  
Aya looked up at Schuldig but couldn't read anything in the man's face.  
  
//What's going on?//  
  
* * *  
---  
_In your refrain  
I hear the chords of love in vain  
How can I help but call your name?  
_---  
  
I'm so glad you came, I was getting sick of looking after this guy.  
  
Schuldig pushed Yoji towards Aya and crossed his arms. You don't seem pleased.  
  
Aya smiled. That's because I'm not done.  
  
He pulled out his katana from inside his coat and held it up to Schuldig's neck. I won't be pleased until you're dead. We're finishing what you started.  
  
Schuldig laughed. You're quite the genius.  
  
All around them people started at Aya in shock. Some ran, some just froze with their eyes locked on him.  
  
Aya pushed his sword higher. I don't fucking care what anyone else thinks, I'm going to finish this.  
  
Schuldig shook his head. Now why did I know you were going to do this. I'm not the one that predicts the future. Crawford, why didn't you say something?  
  
Crawford laughed. Because I thought it was funny. It's just like him.  
  
Aya growled. Will you two shut the fuck up? Schuldig, let's go.  
  
The sound of police sirens could just barely be made out in the distance. Most of the park was empty except for a few men who watched the fight with growing anticipation.  
  
Schuldig glanced and Yoji and then closed his eyes. Go ahead, kill me.  
  
With pleasure.  
  
Aya raised his sword high and sent it slamming towards home.  
  
  
  
Aya barely avoiding cutting Yoji across the neck.  
  
What the hell are you doing Yoji? Get out of the way.  
  
  
  
Aya pointed the tip of his sword at him. What? Are you siding with Schwarz now?  
  
Yoji stared at him. No. But I won't let you kill him Aya. I'll stop you.  
  
Aya starting shaking. I'll kill you too. If you don't move, I'll fucking kill you too.  
  
Aya, stop.  
  
Fuck you Yoji!  
  
Aya swung wildly at the three figures in front of him. Too blind with rage to even care who he was swinging at. Just as long as he killed Schuldig, Crawford, and....Yoji. Yoji wrapped his fiber wire around the hilt of Aya's katana and pulled it out of his arms.  
  
Aya, stop.  
  
Aya went after Yoji with his fists. He connected with his fist punch, sending Yoji to the ground. He stopped and bent over, breathing heavily.  
  
  
  
Yoji wiped the blood from his lip. I am a member of Weiß  
  
You defended Schwarz! You don't belong in Weiß.  
  
Aya, you don't understand.  
  
Aya stood up. I don't need to understand! He looked around and saw that the two other members of Schwarz and Weiß were close now, the eight men the only people in the vicinity of the park.  
  
Yoji stood up and looked at Aya. I will always protect him, no matter what.  
  
Aya balled his hands into tight fists.   
  
Because I have to. He is just as important to me as any of you are, and I will always protect him.  
  
Aya loosened his hands a little. Are you in love with him?  
  
Yoji smiled. No. I would never call it love. I've had feelings for him for a long time, it's become a part of me. I would be crazy if I don't take as much of it as I can, now that I have those feelings returned. It's almost impossible to explain but it's as if you finally found something, something you know will be a part of you forever. How can you just let something like that go?  
  
He moved towards Aya and grabbed his hand. I'll never let anyone hurt you, because you're my comrade. And I'll never let anyone hurt him, because he's mine.  
  
Aya nodded. Well, I understand, but I'll never agree with it. He turned to Omi and Ken. Come on let's go.  
  
Crawford nodded and Nagi and Farfarello. Well, our job's done. We're leaving.  
  
Schuldig touched Yoji's shoulder. I don't think I'll ever see you again.  
  
Yoji turned around and gazed into those ocean blue eyes. Yeah, I know. I think that would be best.  
  
Schuldig smiled and gave Yoji one last, bittersweet kiss. This was never meant to last.  
  
But it was worth it wasn't it?  
  
Schuldig started to walk out of the park. Oh, you'll always be worth it.  
  
Yoji watched Schuldig's retreating figure until he faded into the shadows.  
  
_This was never meant to last._  
  
Yoji smiled to himself. Never. But I'll always remember it.  
  
* * *  
  
AN: - The lyrics during the last part of the story are The One You Haven't Seen by Sophie B. Hawkins.  
- Music was a big part of writing this fic. During the whole process I listened to a variety of music. I thought the best ones that captured the mood of the story were Last by Nine Inch Nails (duh.) All The Same by Orgy, by Tatu, by Counting Crows, by Cold, and Call Me Call Me by Steve Conte. (yes the song from Cowboy Bebop.) Oh, and my own personal little theme song that I have for Schwarz is Vibe Sequence by Eye Kandy. (I know, I'm a dork.) Alright, I'm done.  
- Again, thank you for reading my story, I appreciate it. :)  
  



End file.
